On the Far Side
by octopii
Summary: Orihime dies, and Ichigo follows his wife. Soul Society based, fluff, plot. IchiHime.
1. Chapter 1

WELL. Hi. Me again. Back from a six year break.

Yeah, so Bleach has taken hold of me (again) and this idea would not. stop.

There _might_ be spoilers, if you're not current on the manga.

* * *

"DaaaAAAD!"

"Dadd _yYY_!"

Ichigo frowned, setting aside the newspaper he had been browsing. Mikiko, his daughter, burst into the study, a panicked expression on her round, cherub face. Her wide, teary hazel eyes were like a punch to Ichigo's gut, her expression _so similar_ to her mother's. An expression he would loathe until his dying day- pure terror, horrified silence, _scared_. He had hoped he would never have to see it again.

"Daddy, Mom is-" Already he was hurrying past her, ignoring the creaking protest of his joints. He was only 51- and pretty sure that he shouldn't feel like 80. Mikiko was hot on his heels as he took the steps two at a time, practically throwing open the door to his bedroom.

" _Oh_." Was all the fell from Ichigo's lips as he took in the sight before him. His son, Akihiko, was holding Orihime's limp hand, a single unshed tear in his grey eyes as he looked up. Mikiko muffled a sharp sob as her tears started to flow freely, watching her father's back as he stood still. She watched his shoulders slump, a defeated air emerging around his tall, lanky frame.

And Orihime? She was limp in their bed, a deathly ashen tone to her skin- yet she was also sitting on the floor, looking up at him with sad eyes, a small quirk to her once again young lips, watching his reaction carefully. The tinkle of her severed soul chain could be heard as she shifted minutely, and it was enough to break Ichigo out of his shock. Her visage had changed from her lightly faded auburn hair and slightly plump figure that was laying death-still in the bed, to as she looked when she was 26. Ichigo's eyes roved over her soul, almost hungry. He could remember the beauty that had absolutely captured him well enough, and while he loved his wife more with each passing year, to physically see her so _youthful_ made his heart catch in his throat.

"Hime." He shoved his hands in his pockets, bowing his head enough to lock gazes with her. To his children, it almost looked like he was praying, unable to see their mother as they were.

"Ichi-kun." Orihime replied, the sad smile lifting a little further, "You should probably explain to the twins. I hate seeing them so." Her gaze calmly shifted to her children, watching her daughter sob quietly and the tension gathering in her son's shoulders. Ichigo merely sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Aki, Miki. Come, I need to explain something to the both of you." He met each of their gazes, unsurprised when his son stiffened.

"But we need to take care of Mom first." Akihiko frowned heavily, his grip minutely tightening around Orihime's dead hand. Ichigo's eyes stayed soft as he met his son's fierce glower.

"We will. Don't worry, she's-" He cut himself off as he almost said _okay_ , "She's not gone." He settled for, watching his kids' faces. They both were looking at him like he had lost it.

"What do you mean?" Mikiko shakily asked, her light voice quivering. Ichigo merely flicked a finger towards the door, moving out of the way as his children filed out of the room. He paused long enough with the door handle to let Orihime pass through as well, one of her hands giving his free hand a squeeze. Ichigo gently pulled the door shut on his wife's corpse before joining everyone at the dining table. He pulled out an additional chair for Orihime, giving her a gentle smile as she took the proffered seat.

"Dad?" Akihiko frowned at his actions, a quiet worry working into his eyes. Ichigo ignored his query, instead pulling out his cell phone. He briefly paused as his finger hovered over the contact that he hadn't spoken to in years, before initiating the call.

" _My, myyyy! What a surprise!"_

"Kisuke." Ichigo greeted the man on the other end of the line, "Are you free?"

" _Depends on the occasion."_ The shopkeeper quipped back, a loud crash in the background seemingly proving his point.

"I need you to bring over a couple pair of those reiatsu glasses. Orihime has… passed." He settled on grimly, his wife reaching over to rest her small hand on his wrist, sliding her fingers up under his- forcing him to relent on digging his fingernails into his palm.

" _...I'll be right over."_ Urahara instantly dropped his cheerfulness, the line going dead as he hung up.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Mikiko spoke up after a few tense moments, wiping away a fresh tear. Ichigo's gaze shifted from Orihime to his daughter, before he let loose another heavy sigh.

"I'm fine, Miki. I'll make us some tea while we wait for Kisuke."

"Why is _he_ coming?" Akihiko asked, frowning. From what he remembered, Kisuke was an old, eccentric friend of his parents'. The man had always dumped large amounts of candy on them, which Ichigo had always snatched and thrown away as soon as he could. Baskets often had gone sailing into trash cans, out windows, up on roofs. 'Can't trust the bastard as far as I can throw him or his damn candy' His father had always grumbled, and Orihime had never stopped his actions, instead opting to distract the twins with whatever was in her pockets. Akihiko could remember many cell phones, _trustworthy_ candy, even money being shoved at him and his sister by his mother, sporting pursed lips and her eyes happily twinkling with conspiracy.

"I'll explain when he gets here." Ichigo said as he pushed away from the table, meandering into the kitchen. He set water to boil on the range, unsurprised to feel Orihime's hands slide up his back and over his shoulders, expertly easing the tension gathering there.

"I wonder how they'll react?" She mused quietly, pressing her thumbs under Ichigo's shoulder blades. He hunched forward, hands gripping the edge of the counter with enough force to turn his knuckles white.

"I don't know." He returned, letting her firm hands continue to gently caress his back. It was bittersweet, he thought. Here his wife was, looking for all the world like nothing was wrong and yet his world was crumbling, "But I'll miss you." His voice contained a painful edge as a single, burning amber eye slid enough to glance back at her.

"I'll miss you too, Ichi-kun. But this isn't the end." She smiled softly at him, was strong for him. Ichigo sighed, grabbing the kettle off the burner just as it started to faintly whistle. Setting five cups and saucers on a tray, with enough tea bags and the kettle held with a pad in his other hand, he made his way back to the table. He poured a cup for Akihiko and another for Mikiko, his son taking his cup with strong hands but his daughter nearly spilling hers.

"Miki, it's alright. Really." Ichigo caught his daughter's hands, helping her to steady the cup. She sniffled but gave him a small, sad smile.

"So what is it you want to say?" Akihiko cut in, setting his cup down as he leaned back in his chair, "And why are there five cups?"

"There is an afterlife." Ichigo's eyes travelled to the ceiling, "There are shinigami and hollows and souls. Your mother and I- it's how we got so close." He redirected his gaze, watching his two kids look at him incredulously as he explained how soul society worked, what hollows were, what shinigami did. Akihiko was frowning at him, while Mikiko had a worried expression, the two of them glancing at each other periodically.

"So you're telling me ghosts are real and that a thousand year old guy rules over death gods in the sky?" Akihiko crossed his arms, eyeing his father, "And that mom is going to go live there now? What the hell, dad." He was borderline angry, gray eyes sparking and his mouth twisted into an ugly line, "If this is some sort of joke, I really _don't think this is the time._ "

"If I could prove it to you, I would Aki." Ichigo frowned back at his son, "Which is why we're waiting for Kisuke."

"Wait. Kisuke-san is involved in all that stuff too?" Mikiko asked, her tears forgotten. She swept a lock of her chin length auburn hair behind her ear, intrigued.

"You could say that." Ichigo grumbled. _Involved_ was too light of a word for Kisuke, in his opinion. Kisuke was the reason why he had even been dragged into the whole soul society mess nearly four decades ago, and he still felt mildly irritated when he really stopped to think about the shopkeeper's manipulation. A polite knock pulled Ichigo out of his thoughts, yet just when he was about to rise Orihime settled a hand on his forearm.

"Let me get it." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and instantly Ichigo felt marginally better. He settled back into his seat as his wife got up.

"Dad? Do you want one of us to get that?" Akihiko was looking at him quizzically, his brows pulled down. His dad just wasn't making _any sense_ to him, and frankly, he was irritated. Akihiko felt like he was glossing over the fact that his wife was _dead_ just a few rooms away, and his whole story about death reapers had his head spinning. Had he lost his mind?

" _Ah_ , Orihime, you're looking young and beautiful as ever! And look at that figure~!" Urahara's voice softly floated into the dining room, Ichigo instantly scowling. Orihime's laugh tinkled over him, her reply too soft for him to hear.

"Oi, don't talk to her like that!" He snapped, crossing his arms as his voice carried through the house. Both of his children frowned. Their mother was rooms away, dead to the world.

"Ma, no fun as always, Kurosaki-san." Urahara entered the room, his eyes serious even as his tone was light. "Akihiko, Mikiko." He inclined his head at the two young adults, Orihime standing slightly behind him, smiling softly.

"Give me the glasses, you creep." Ichigo scowled, holding a hand out. Urahara obliged, pulling out two pair of black rimmed glasses with two small crystals set into the corners of each.

"I've already charged them with some reiatsu. I estimate about five minutes before it depletes and makes your children pass out from drawing on their own non-existent reserves." He was suddenly serious, looking his age for once, "And if that happens, I don't need to remind you that it can induce them into a coma."

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo grumbled, handing a pair to each of his kids, " _Don't_ put them on yet. There's something else I need to tell the two of you." Akihiko skeptically took his pair, while Mikiko fiddled with hers nervously.

"Are these dangerous? What's going on?" She worriedly questioned, running a finger over one of the crystals. It seemed to glow faintly from within, and it puzzled her.

"Your mother- her soul- has been here this whole time." Ichigo was deadpan, his gaze boring into each of them, "And both Kisuke and I can see her. And we can, because we both have reiatsu- because we are both shinigami." He carefully watched his kids' reactions, "And the reason you guys didn't get the trickle down of power, is because both your mother and I had most of our reiatsu sealed when we found out she was pregnant. Because we wanted you to have _normal_ lives, and not be hunted by hollows." Here he paused, letting it sink in, "I wouldn't wish my childhood on anyone, much less my own children. Soul Society is not kind. We went through hell and back, multiple times, and it isn't something I will ever willingly subject you two to." Both of their eyes were wide, unsure whether to take his words seriously. Ichigo fell silent, letting them process for a moment.

"You said that you and Urahara-san are shinigami- what about Mom? You didn't include her." Mikiko pointed out, frowning.

"Her powers were developed because of me. Because my reiatsu was constantly leaking. The same would have happened to the both of you, which is why we sealed our powers and kept others with high levels of reiatsu away. Kisuke, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, all of them. It's why they only visit but a few times a year, for both of your sakes."

"So all your friends, were kept away because of us?" Mikiko looked dangerously close to crying again, even as Ichigo reached out a hand to cover hers.

"You're both worth it. Now, put on the glasses and say goodbye to your mother. You won't have another chance." He watched his daughter chew on her lip nervously, even as Akihiko fearlessly put the glasses on his own face. Slowly, a blurred image appeared in the empty chair, the one Ichigo had pulled out earlier for seemingly no reason. Just as Akihiko's eyes widened, Urahara stepped out of the room with a tip of his hat, subtly giving them privacy.

"Mom?" Akihiko's voice was barely a whisper, gray eyes intense. Orihime smiled sadly at him, rising to her feet. He instantly scrambled up, engulfing his mother in a hug, incredibly thankful that he could actually _feel_ her and that she wasn't untouchable. Mikiko put the glasses on after seeing Akihiko's reaction, joining the hug with a sob as soon as she could see her mother.

"I love you both, very much." Orihime pulled away, smiling sadly. She kissed both of their foreheads, smiling at them even as they both started crying, "Live well. Don't dream after me, we'll be together again in such a short while. Be _human_." She pulled them back for one more long hug, meeting Ichigo's eyes over their shoulders. Subdued amber gazed back at her, calm but troubled. He stayed back, letting his children grieve. He would have hours more to say goodbye, and these few scant minutes were all they could get.

"It's time to take the glasses off." Ichigo cut in after a few more long minutes, taking a sip of his now cold tea.

"But-!" Mikiko choked, Ichigo's stern gaze boring into her.

"You will go into a deep coma that you may not ever wake up from if you keep them on. Off, now." He flicked a hand, reaching out. Mikiko chewed her lip before hesitantly taking them off, sadly depositing them into Ichigo's palm. Akihiko followed suit, and Ichigo had to squash down the tickle of amusement at their expressions. Even at nearly 25 years old, his twins both reminded him of the children they used to be, petulant and nearly pouting.

"Goodbye, Miki, Aki." Orihime said even as she faded from their view. Mikiko grabbed her twin's hand, crushing it with a hard grip.

"Thanks for letting us do that, daddy." She quietly murmured, meeting Ichigo's eyes, "I feel a lot better about everything now."

"Aa." Akihiko agreed, a troubled frown on his face.

"Take some time. I know it's a lot." Ichigo stood from the table, gathering the glasses better in his hand and pouring a new cup of tea. Stepping out of the dining room, he nodded at Urahara from where he was idling in front of the small display of family photos in his living room.

"My condolences, Kurosaki-san." Urahara tipped his hat, accepting the glasses that Ichigo handed back to him.

"Tea?" Ichigo held out the steaming cup, Urahara calmly taking the warm cup from him, "I can't say that I was unprepared for this moment, but it happened sooner than I expected." He slipped his hands into his pockets, eyes scanning over the happy pictures. He glanced back for his wife, finding Orihime was still sitting with their children, even though they couldn't see her any longer.

"What will you do now?" Urahara quietly asked.

"Well, I can't abandon the kids, even though it's tempting to just pack up for Soul Society." Ichigo's eyes traveled to the ceiling as he tilted his head back, "I can't put them through losing both parents so close together."

"Ma, ever the protector." Urahara quipped, a small, knowing smirk lifting his lips, "So you'll wait for your own timely demise?"

"It's the least I can do. Besides, to call it quits after surviving what I have would be an insult." Ichigo snorted.

"Well! If that's all you needed, I'll be going. I really did have something important going on." Urahara set down his cup of tea, clapping his hands cheerfully as he moved towards the door, "Do let us know when the ceremonies will be." He let himself out, Ichigo running a hand down his face as soon as he was out of sight.

Of all the battles he had been through, this situation was the most stressful, he decided.

* * *

"You know, it's strange to _just_ be a soul." Orihime chirped from where she was sitting next to him on the chaise in his study, as she curiously lifted the chain attached to her chest. Ichigo snorted as he glanced up from his laptop, the tapping of keys quieting as his hands stilled.

"We went into Soul Society how many times? You'd think you'd be used to it." He commented with a slight smile, watching Orihime huff and cross her arms.

"This is different! I feel so- so _light_. Before I always felt the same in Soul Society!" She pouted, annoyed that he didn't understand.

"Well, maybe you'll feel better once you do cross over." Ichigo glanced back down at his laptop, tapping a finger a few times before closing the lid. He only had two more paragraphs to write for his article, and he could send it in to the agency- it could wait. His time with his wife was ticking down by the second, and he didn't want to miss any of it.

"Maybe." Orihime agreed, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. The house was quiet, both of the twins sleeping soundly on the couches down in the living room. Already Ichigo could see the moon rising high into the sky from his study window. He reached up to finger a piece of Orihime's hair, the strands once again bright and lustrous, "Hey, I wonder what you'll look like when you kick the bucket and come out as a soul?" She rested a finger lightly on his cheek, craning her head back as she tilted his head this way and that, studying his features. At 51 years old, Ichigo had grown quite tall, and his face had squared out slightly more. Light creases marked where he always scowled at others and smiled for her, but his eyes were still the burning amber that Orihime so loved.

"You know what I looked like at 26." He flicked her nose lightly, laughing when she drew back and clasped her hands over the sting.

"Yes, but that was so long ago!" She quipped back, pouting.

"It was, wasn't it?" Ichigo turned wistful, pulling Orihime back to his side. They sat quietly for a few moments more, neither of them wanting to move when their time was so short.

"I wonder who will show up to take me." She voiced, curling a hand around Ichigo's much larger one. He frowned, not wanting to think about her leaving.

"I could call Rukia, if you want?" He let her twist his hand this way and that, a finger tracing over his veins with a featherlight touch.

"No, that's okay Ichi-kun." She smiled at him, fighting down the sudden prickling behind her eyes. She wouldn't cry- she wanted her last moments with her living family to be happy ones.

"Hime… what happened?" Ichigo asked quietly, his hand twisting enough so that he could tighten his hold, "Were you sick, or…?"

"I'm not exactly sure, myself." Orihime's smile turned sad, "I didn't feel well last night when I went to bed, and when I woke up, well…" She gestured at her soul chain.

"Ah." Ichigo frowned, "You know, Urahara asked if I would follow you to Soul Society." He almost jumped in surprise when Orihime sat up from his side like a shot, fierce gaze boring into him.

"You can't!" She grabbed his hand urgently, "You can't cut your life short just because I- because I died." Orihime bit her lip, relieved when Ichigo's expression stayed soft.

"I told him much the same thing." He dropped a kiss to her forehead, letting her snuggle back up to him. He draped a casual arm across her shoulders, frowning slightly as he gazed at his lap. He had already made calls with the news to both Ishida and Chad, and to his father. Uryuu had held a beat of horrified silence before offering his condolences, while Chad had asked if he was holding up okay with his firm, quiet assurance. Both of them agreed to show up the next morning to say goodbye. His father had had a rare bout of seriousness, offering to tell his sisters which Ichigo had been grateful for. They were waiting for the funeral to show.

With a sigh, Ichigo traced his fingers up and down Orihime's upper arm, breathing in her scent from the top of her head for one of the last few times he would be able to.

* * *

"Ichigo." Rukia spoke up from her position at his dining table, eyeing his tired face. The cancer was obviously progressing, the skin under his eyes was haggard and the dangerous yet graceful tension he usually held in his posture was missing, "Orihime entered the academy a few years ago. I hear she's doing wonderfully." Ichigo perked at the news, a subtle light entering his eyes at the mention of his wife.

"That's.. good. That's really good." He gave a tired smile, missing the way Rukia's brows drew down slightly in concern.

"You look like shit." She bluntly snapped, crossing her arms, "Seriously."

"Oi, Rukia, is that okay?" Renji sputtered from beside her just as Ichigo scowled heavily.

" _I_ look like shit? Hilarious, coming from you." Ichigo argued back, leaning over the table. Rukia's eyes sparked at the edge of liveliness entering his face. Seeing that trodden down, sickly expression on Ichigo's face made her gut turn.

"Just give already and join your wife. How long are you going to make everyone else watch you suffer?" She watched him grit his teeth, and continued, "You really want them to remember… _this_ when you go?" She flicked her hand up and down, gesturing to him.

"Renji, do I look like shit?" Ichigo moved his glare to him, watching as the man shrank back slightly.

"I- uh, I don't want to answer that." He scratched at his eyebrow tattoo with a long finger.

"Bastard, you agree!" Ichigo snapped, leaning forward more as he gripped the arms to his chair.

"Of course I agree, dumbass! Look at you!" Renji also leaned forward, having been intent on launching himself at Ichigo. Rukia snapped an arm out, shoving him back into his seat.

"Ichigo, obviously your power is festering and manifesting as cancer, and you're at death's door already. Quit being stubborn." Rukia egged on, her lips quirking as she watched Ichigo grit his teeth even further.

"I can't leave the kids." He hedged, scowling.

"They're 30 years old! They have careers and homes, they'll be fine." Rukia rolled her eyes, "Besides, are you really going to make them watch you waste away?"

"...No." Ichigo grudgingly agreed, crossing his arms as he leaned back. With a sudden grimace, he succumbed to a coughing fit, having stressed his body too much.

"Point made." Rukia smugly said, while Renji reached out a questioning hand, unsure whether he should help Ichigo or egg him on more. Seeing his old friend so sickly turned his head, he was unsure whether he should beat on him like old times or treat him kindly out of fear he would break. Ichigo's answering glower as he suppressed his cough was enough to make Renji drop his arm quickly, looking away.

"Come back with us tomorrow, Ichigo. We'll get Urahara to remove your reiatsu seal, and you can see Orihime again. Don't you miss her?" Rukia softly continued, watching as Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"Don't insult me. Of course I miss her."

"Then it's settled!" Rukia slapped her fist into her other hand, getting up from her chair, "Say your goodbyes and meet us at the shop bright and early!" She yanked Renji's sleeve, making him stumble out of his chair before moving out of Ichigo's home with a cheery wave and a solid thump of the door closing behind them.

"Damn it." Ichigo slumped back as soon as they were gone, dragging a hand over his face. His skin felt like tissue paper, thin and fragile. He glanced at his hand with a frown. Was his condition really that bad?

He rose from his chair, grabbing up his phone before leaning against the countertop in his kitchen, staring at it with a frown before dialing both of his children's number for a conference call.

After countering many objections from the two of them, declining to let them fly in to properly say goodbye, and assuring them that yes, he was going, and yes, he would eventually come back to visit with a gigai _with_ their mother, they both grudgingly agreed. When he had first been diagnosed with cancer he had dragged closure from both of them, unsure of how long he would last. The fact that that had been two years ago, he felt that they had settled all that had needed to be settled between them, which is why he refused to let them fly in from across the country for a goodbye that had already been played out multiple times.

Ichigo set the phone down after waiting long enough to hear the other two lines go dead, glancing back around his home. He.. would miss it. Even living alone for the six years that Orihime had been gone, he could still freshly remember all the memories contained within. The long nights spent in his study, cranking out various articles that had been published in academic journals. All of the cuts and scrapes he had bandaged on his kids in the narrow entry hallway. The long, cozy afternoons spent in the living room, lounging and sometimes making love with Orihime while the kids were at school. The graduation party they had throw when Aki and Miki left high school, how he had to yank Yoruichi out from digging in his garden beds, shaking her in her cat form by the scruff of the neck as he threatened that if she ripped up _Orihime's_ flowers, he would punt her all the way to America. The scratches that she had left all the way through his eyelid and down his cheek had been worth it. The drunken nights with Chad and Uryuu in his dining room, the three of them laughing (giggling, really) over inane subjects. Kissing Orihime goodbye every morning as she left for work, and kissing her when she came home, smelling like cupcakes and sweets with more often than not a stray smudge of batter on her face that he would lick off, delighted at her blush that never faded even after years of marriage.

The next morning, Ichigo was up before the sun, having barely slept. He didn't bother packing anything, choosing to leave the family mementos for Miki and Aki to sort through and divide. He made sure to close the door snugly, double checking it was locked before slipping the key under the mat, no longer having any need for it. With slow steps he started towards the shoten, fighting against the fog that seemed to come over his limbs, exhausted before he even made it halfway through the twenty minute walk. He would've taken his car, but then there was the issue of having someone to bring it back to his home and Urahara definitely hadn't taken the time to learn the mechanics of driving. And frankly, Ichigo didn't trust him (or anyone he would pick) to not wreck the damn thing, when it's resale value would be enough to pay off at least one of his kid's various debts.

Cancer was a bitch, Ichigo decided, when he arrived at the door to the shoten, fighting to control the trembling in his limbs and constricting his throat to keep the coughing fit down. Without bothering to knock, he entered, gingerly taking his time with the ladder to the basement below.

"Ah, it's Kurosaki-san!" Urahara flipped his fan, beckoning him over. Both Rukia and Renji turned to appraise him, and Ichigo wasn't surprised to see Chad, Uryuu, and his sisters and father waiting as well.

"Old man." Ichigo greeted as his father clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"That's my line, _old man_." Isshin shot back, eyes twinkling in his face cragged with age. His gigai had aged to resemble an 80 year old's, though still in the prime of health, "Take care, Ichigo. I'd say that the timing is right." His eyes swept over Ichigo's body, taking in his sunken eyes and frail frame with the practiced ease of a doctor. Karin swatted the back of their father's head, crossing her arms. She wore a medical coat, having taken over the clinic.

"Goat-bastard might be right, but we'll miss you, Ich-nii." Was all she said, enveloping him in a gentle but firm hug.

"Say hi to Hime-chan for us." Yuzu sniffed, eyes watery as she hugged Ichigo as well, slightly longer than the others had. She had let her hair grow long, and it was almost a punch to Ichigo's gut how much she resembled their mother.

"I will, Yuzu." He returned quietly as she pulled back. She gave him a trembling smile before dropping her arms from his shoulders, stepping back. Chad gave him a firm handshake, inclining his head. Ichigo returned it, before turning to Uryuu.

"Kurosaki."

"Ishida." They shook hands as well, before Ichigo turned to Urahara.

"Let's get this over with." He said, even as Urahara raised his cane gleefully. With a harder than necessary jab, Ichigo's soul was propelled from his body, and instantly all of the aches that had been plaguing his limbs disappeared, though the throbbing of his head intensified.

"Finally." Rukia quipped, smiling at him. Ichigo once again appeared as he was at 26, when he had had his powers sealed away. His hair was brighter and longer, brushing down to his eyes and the nape of his neck, and he stood tall and straight. He winced as his headache gave a particularly painful throb, glancing back at his discarded body. A soul chain still connected him to it, that Urahara raised as he pulled out his sword.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked even as he poised his arm to strike.

"Do it." Ichigo nodded, almost gasping at the sensation when Urahara severed it with one clean strike, "It's not going to eat me this time, right?" He skeptically asked as Urahara sheathed his sword, the shopkeeper waving his hand with a deep giggle.

"Of course not, Kurosaki-san!" He flippantly said, a deep grin spreading across his face, "Your powers are fine, but we'll wait until we're in Soul Society to tackle _that_." Ichigo nodded, before turning back to everyone that was waiting.

"Goodbye, everyone. See you on the other side." He gave them a grin, the fact that he felt amazingly _healthy_ lifting his mood. He stepped through the senkaimon with Rukia, Renji, and Urahara, giving one last wave.

* * *

AN: So, yeah. Time jumps and random cut-offs on scenes in the first chapter, right? (Orihime 'dies' - 6 years pass - Ichigo 'dies' if you missed it btw.)  
Because I'm impatient and want to get to the good plot. This lays down the groundwork and the heavy stuff (DEATH) out of the way. I didn't want 10,000+ words (because that's where it was easily heading) in backstory and whiny funeral scenes, because that is NOT what this is all about.

Lots of fluff from now on, promise. Maybe some angst since I can't control myself and love tension, but nothing serious.

(Also, I REALLY hate the Fullbring arc so don't even ask. Current arc is out, too. Highly dislike it. Though recent chapters have ripped my heart out and I continue to read, but yeah. Not including them here. The quincy stuff is too much. Aizen was the last and only world-dominance villain here, and Ichigo kept his powers (sans quincy). More on that later, but, well, so y'know.)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm on fire. Slight warning for language ahead.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the senkaimon, dropping the few feet to the grass below him. They had landed in a training field meant for shinigami officers, an open clearing that was surrounded by five foot stone walls to minimize both noise and debris from floating out into Seireitei. He took a deep breath of the spiritually-charged air, _almost_ feeling completely at ease if not for the faint throbbing in his head. He chalked it up to the fact that this was the first time his soul had been separated from his body in nearly 30 years, paying no mind to it.

"Abarai-san~," Urahara called, the red head tensing skeptically, "Would you fetch Orihime for us?" Urahara's gray eyes were practically dancing as Renji gave a deep groan.

"But that's like halfway across the city-!" He cut himself off with a string of muffled swears as Rukia slapped his chest with the back of her hand, giving him a stern look even as he rubbed the stinging spot.

"Quit whining and just go, you baby." She snapped, even though her eyes were warm. Renji walked away with a quiet tsk, taking care to flick her earlobe smartly as he passed.

"Now I have to warn you, Kurosaki-san, your reiatsu has had 30 years to build up." Urahara watched him carefully, "And though I designed the kido to try and drain any excess without venting it to the outside world to harm your children, it may be… _intense_." Ichigo nodded, expecting as much.

"Shall we?" Urahara asked, gazing out from behind the brim of his hat at Ichigo.

"Let's do it." Ichigo took a deep breath again as Urahara raised his palm, quietly reciting the reverse kido incantation to undo the seal on his powers. Immediately after the shopkeeper finished his speech, Ichigo almost fell to his knees as an overwhelming force of _energy_ surged through him, the throbbing of his headache intensifying to an almost unbearable degree. He stumbled slightly when his hollow slammed up against the surface of his mind with a force he hadn't thought possible, screeching incoherently and scratching at the barriers.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called as she was buffeted by the waves of his spiritual pressure, holding up an arm to try and brace herself. Her eyes were wide as she watched him grab either side of his head, his features twisting into a pained grimace.

"Ah! I thought something like this might be possible." Urahara spoke so quietly that Rukia barely heard him- but she _had_.

"What?!" She snapped, rounding on the shopkeeper, "Then why didn't we take more precaut-"

"Watch it!" Urahara chirped as he snatched her sleeve and yanked Rukia into him just as Ichigo lashed out wildly, an arc of spiritual energy colliding with where she had just been standing.

' _ **KING!'**_ His hollow roared in Ichigo's mind, his voice more fragmented than usual, ' _ **YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DEAD MAN WHEN I'M DONE!'**_ Ichigo grit his teeth even as he could feel his jaw moving in the phantom motion of the words his hollow spoke, _that's_ how close he was to breaking free.

"Kurosaki-san, you might want to get that under control before officers arrive~!" Urahara cupped a hand by his mouth, even as he kept a cautionary hand fisted in the back of Rukia's shihakusho, ready to move at a moment's notice. Ichigo's eyes snapped to him, burning in rage that wasn't his though his mouth was twisted into a concentrated scowl as he fought back.

"Oi! What th' _fuck_ is goin' on? I felt that shockwave from my fucking _office_." Urahara smiled gleefully as Shinji appeared in a flit of shunpo, landing slightly behind Rukia to the right of where they were standing, "Is that… Ichigo?" He questioned, squinting as a particularly strong wave of reiatsu washed over them.

"Hirako-taicho!" Rukia called as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, letting the blade rest calmly at his side. Ichigo's eyes widened just as his hollow shoved him to the side with a massive effort, using his distraction at Shinji's arrival to throw Ichigo out of control.

" _ **Finally**_ **."** Ichigo's body was suddenly still, the reiatsu that had been lashing out calming to a lazy swirl around his feet, still venting excess, " **I never thought that bastard would let go-"** The hollow cut himself off, countering Shinji's sword strike with a sudden, exuberant grin that stretched unnaturally wide, " **-** _ **and**_ **I get some action** _ **!**_ " Shinji threw off Zangetsu, retaliating with a sharp jab meant for Ichigo's ribs.

"Don't ya have a cage to get back to?" Shinji arched a brow as the hollow made a sweeping strike, meant to slash his across the chest. It shrieked in response to Shinji's comment, fighting with a new savagery.

"Shinji-kun!" A breathless female voice called out, the hollow freezing mid-swing. Orihime rushed onto the field, cheeks flushed from running as Renji trailed just a few steps behind her. Shinji followed through with his strike, ignoring Orihime as he connected a few inches above Zangetsu's handle, sending the blade flying out of Ichigo's hand with a sweeping arc.

" **Tch,** " The hollow scoffed, looking down at his now empty hand. " **Figures the** _ **queen**_ **would show so early.** " Orihime stopped a mere yard away from Ichigo even as Shinji casually held his blade poised, ready to stab into Ichigo's chest at the slightest movement. She bent over to rest her hands on her knees, breathing heavy from running for so long. Her long ponytail fell over her shoulder, the strands nearly dragging in the dirt. Shinji tensed, his eyes narrowing at the hollow in warning. She was close enough for it to reach out and grab her neck, but instead the hollow merely eyed her, unnaturally still.

"Hollow-san," Orihime straightened after a moment, her eyes roving over Ichigo's pale face and black and yellow eyes, "I know it's been a long time, but could you please go back?"

" **Oh** _ **please**_ **,"** The hollow sneered, putting his hands on the back of his head as he leaned back to look at the sky, " **30 years spent in total and complete darkness, unable to even** _ **see**_ **and I get less than ten minutes out? Don't be ridiculous."** He glanced down sharply as Orihime jabbed a finger into his chest, her eyes determined.

"Orihime-!" Rukia startled, alarmed at how reckless she was being. This was Ichigo's _hollow_ for god's sake, they had all seen how ruthless it could be.

" **And what's with this '-san' business?"** The hollow narrowed his eyes even further, annoyed, as he uncoiled his arms to rest by his side, " **-Is that a sword?"** His eyes zeroed in on the zanpakuto at Orihime's waist, tucked into the red sash of her academy shihakusho. She dropped her hand in surprise, glancing down at the weapon. Shinji raised his own sword further in warning, earning a glower from the hollow.

"Uh, yes, it is, but-" Orihime suddenly cut herself off. She had forgotten how _obstinate_ Ichigo's hollow was, but from the few times she had interacted with it, there were two things she knew about him. He loved to fight, and secondly... he refused to hurt her. The incident on the dome in Hueco Mundo was the most obvious that she remembered, but there were also times, after she and Ichigo had begun living together, that the hollow had slipped his leash. Once when Ichigo was very ill with a fever, and a handful of times when he had been sleeping. The hollow had always come out sneering and angry, scanning for _something_ to destroy, but as soon as its eyes would land on her, he would scoff and resign to hunkering down wherever he was, petulantly. She could remember just staring at him in fear, scared that Ichigo was in trouble, eventually dragging an annoyed, mumbled 'relax, queen' out of him. He had always been of scant words to her, preferring to sulk in silence and simply observe- but she could still vividly recall the single conversation she had ever gotten:

' _I'm not going to hurt you, you know.' The hollow eyed her skeptically from where he was gloomily sitting with his back to the wall, Orihime frozen in the doorway wearing just a thin, short nightgown._

' _Where's Ichigo?' Her voice had quivered, alarmed, scared that the hollow had done something unforgivable. Instead, the hollow just tapped his temple, an unsettling sneer spreading across his face._

' _Sleeping.' Was all he contributed, once again eyeing her figure. Orihime squeaked and snatched a throw blanket resting within reach, draping it over her shoulders and covering herself, 'Please, it's nothing I haven't seen before.' The hollow waved his hand casually, glancing off to the side. Orihime tentatively stepped into the room further, settling on the edge of the bed._

' _Why are you here?' She asked cautiously, nearly jumping when the hollow's eyes snapped back to her. They were a hard, brilliant yellow, completely different from Ichigo's own brown eyes despite only being a few shades off. It was the first time she had ever ventured to speak more to him besides asking after Ichigo's well-being._

' _You have_ no idea _how boring it is in there. And the_ king _doesn't give two shits.' The hollow spat, shifting his position irritably, 'And the old bastard is about as talkative as a god damn wall.' Orihime had been enthralled, leaning forward with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Ichigo never talked about his inner world, and to hear that the two beings inside of his head had such distinct personalities was fascinating to her, 'He never uses my powers anymore either, not since that war.' The hollow continued to rant, curiously eyeing Orihime as she hesitantly settled down in front of him._

' _U-um, if you want, you could talk to me..?' She had offered, biting her lip. The hollow stared at her in shock for a good two minutes before, ever so slowly, his lips curled upward before he started laughing, wheezing really, as he shook his head. Orihime had cast her eyes down, figuring that he thought she was too far below him to even entertain the idea._

' _As enticing as that is, I_ like _the little bit of freedom I get. King wouldn't like that very much.' He was still sniggering in his broken, unsettling tone even as Orihime's face turned a bright, cherry red, 'If I were to '_ corrupt' _the one he loves I don't think I would ever see the light of day again.' He cocked his face to the side before abruptly he was in Orihime's face, pressing his lips on hers. It was over before she could even react as he pulled back, giving her a cocky salute before fading away as Ichigo's eyes shifted back to their usual brown, his body slumping over. The hollow's kiss had been stiff and chaste, his lips tense- the complete opposite from Ichigo's usual soft kisses. Orihime slapped her thin hands to her face that burned even more red now. She peeked through her fingers at Ichigo, his chest rising and falling peacefully as he slumbered._

' _Ichigo_ loves _me?!' She had thought to herself, shaking her head furiously._

"Fight me." Orihime met the hollow's eyes, her lips curving up in a smile, "And if I win, you have to go back." Shinji's gaze shot to hers, while Urahara lifted an arm to prevent Rukia from rushing to her side.

" **And if I win?"** The hollow asked skeptically as Orihime laid a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, you still go back-" The hollow scoffed here, "But! A date?" Orihime kicked the toe of her sandal into the dirt as the hollow looked at her incredulously, Shinji likewise sputtering.

"Orihime-chan!" He snapped in surprise, dropping his sword a fraction.

" **Deal."** The hollow licked his bottom lip as he grinned, " **I really don't care about a** _ **date**_ **but it'll piss King off."** He gave a vicious chuckle as he thrust out his arm, Zangetsu flying into his grasp from where it lay in the dirt behind him. Without any warning he lazily jabbed the blade towards Orihime, Shinji snatching her arm and flickering away with Shunpo.

"What th' _hell_ are you thinking, Orihime?" Shinji snapped at her as he held his blade ready towards the hollow, an arm holding Orihime slightly behind him. The hollow just shouldered Zangetsu however, watching them with a gleeful grin.

"I'll be fine, Shinji-kun! He won't hurt me." Orihime piped up as she stepped out from behind his back, settling into a ready stance, "Please let me do this?" She questioned, Shinji dithering in place skeptically. After all, Ichigo's power was well known to _all_ of them, and Orihime had lost her Rikka when she died. She only had the shinigami academy training to fall back on.

" **Quit stalling!"** The hollow leapt into action, Orihime's hands coming up into the triangle she used to use with her Rikka.

"Bakudo No. 73- Tozansho!" The kido took effect just as the hollow was coming down from his leap, encasing him in an inverted triangle of blue energy. It shrieked when its connecting sword strike merely bounced off the barrier, the energy holding strong.

"Orihime! When did you- How did you-" Rukia floundered, her eyes wide. Kido like _that_ was definitely _not_ taught in the academy. And without the incantation, too?

"Ohho?" Urahara quietly lifted the brim of his hat, his eyes shining. This was turning out _so much better_ than he could ever have imagined.

"Eheh, well um, Hachi-san comes to visit with me sometimes and he likes to help me train." Orihime rubbed the back of her head, her smile practically beaming, "He says I'm pretty talented and that the academy… doesn't do a good job.." She trailed off when she noticed Shinji's expression. His mouth was slightly hanging open, lopsided as he looked down at her in surprise.

" _Hachi_... says that _you're_ talented?" He snapped his mouth closed, eyebrows disappearing up under his bangs.

"Oh! Well, yeah, I guess." Orihime scratched at her cheek, slightly nervous at their attention, "It's really similar to my old powers!" Her head snapped back when the hollow let off a getsuga inside the barrier, the black energy filling the pyramid for several seconds before it shattered. The hollow clumsily tumbled out in a cloud of dissipating reiatsu and landed on the ground roughly, stabbing Zangetsu into the ground to use as leverage to rise to his feet. The getsuga had charred a good amount of his shoulders, and small cuts littered his body from the blast.

" **I meant a** _ **swordfight**_ **, Queen."** He growled, actually _glaring_ at her as he leaned on his sword. Orihime frowned while her eyebrows shot up in apprehensive surprise. She truly had never been on the receiving end of any of Ichigo's glares- and it was _scary_. She bit her lip as he shifted to stand more upright, yanking Zangetsu out of the ground even as droplets of blood fell to the dirt.

"Um, I'm actually pretty bad at zanjutsu though, Hollow-san-" She squeaked when he fell on her in a flurry of black robes and his sword flashing, the blade burying itself deeply into the grass as she rolled onto her back and sprang away, "I didn't mean to offend you!" She continued, darting away just as she saw his muscles bunch in a certain way, accurately predicting his follow-up strike. She had watched Ichigo in countless battles, and really, his hollow fought the same if a bit more reckless.

"Bakudo No. 8- Seki!" Orihime sputtered out just in time as his sword came flying in towards her right side, the small orb of light appearing just at her fingertips as she thrust them in his path. Zangetsu cleanly sliced the orb in two, the sword thrown back before it could hit her in the mini explosion and dragging the hollow off balance, "Bakudo No. 61- Rikujokoro!" The six rods of light pierced the hollow's midsection, awkwardly holding him in his mid-fall position.

" **Tch, this isn't even worth it."** The hollow snapped as both Renji and Shinji appeared in a sweep of shunpo, both of their blades poised at the hollow's neck, " **Let me know when you want to fight for** _ **real**_ **, damn it."** He locked gazes with Orihime's, giving no warning as he abruptly withdrew, hard yellow fading back down to the warm brown she knew so well.

"Ichigo!" Shinji roughly slapped him across the face, hauling him up by the collar of his shihakusho just as soon as Orihime deactivated her bakudo, "I will literally kill you if that ever happens again, you _fucker_."

"What- Did I hurt you?" Ichigo frowned, anxiety sparking in his eyes briefly.

"No, you asshole." Shinji dropped him to the ground roughly, dusting his hands together, "Orihime-chan made sure of that."

"'Hime?" Ichigo's eyes shot to her, alarmed she had been present. Quickly his gaze swept over her form, taking in her barely ruffled academy uniform and her slightly embarrassed smile. He relaxed slightly when he could see no obvious wounds.

"Hi." She smiled wider at him as Ichigo's eyes flitted between her, Rukia, Urahara, and Renji.

"What happened?" He frowned, warily sitting up. One of his hands shot to his shoulder at the deep throb that presented itself, staring at the blood that covered his hand when he pulled it away.

"Your dumb ass can't control yourself, that's what happened!" Rukia snapped, her eyes spitting, "You're lucky Orihime was here to talk your hollow down, or who knows what would've happened!"

"Talk?" Ichigo's eyes shot to his wife, who was rubbing the back of her head, chuckling nervously, "You _talked_ to him?"

"Eheh, um, kind of…" She hedged, coming forward enough to kneel by Ichigo's side.

"You mean, he actually formed sentences and had a _conversation_?" He was still incredulous even as Orihime began healing his wounds with kido. The sense of nostalgia with making his head spin- Him, bloody and sitting on the ground, her, patiently healing his wounds.

"Yes, Ichi-kun. He's just as smart and capable as you, you know." Orihime huffed, peeling back the collar of his shihakusho with familiar hands to get at his burnt shoulder better, "Just because you two only shout like barbarians at each other doesn't mean that's how he is with everyone." Shinji abruptly cackled, cutting off any reply Ichigo was going to make, even though he was still looking dumbstruck.

"Spot on, Orihime-chan! I'll leave you to it." Shinji clapped her on the shoulder, still chuckling as he sheathed Sakanade and left the training field.

"Well, what did he say!" Ichigo insisted, watching Orihime frown delicately at him.

"Not much, really." Orihime sighed when his gaze was still boring holes into her, unaccepting of her vague answer, "He was angry for being sealed away, and said something about being in the dark for thirty years. I offered to fight him, he accepted, that's that."

"You-" Ichigo paused minutely, "WHAT." He raised his voice, brows drawn as he glanced at the others, "You let her fight my _hollow_?!"

"Kurosaki-san, she did fine." Urahara flapped his hand in front of his face casually, "Obviously you're the only one with wounds here."

"...Sorry." Orihime smiled sheepishly at him, moving her hands to the cuts on his forearm.

"So… you won?" Ichigo blinked at her, more than confused, "Wait, how did you get him to leave so easily?"

"Um, well… I made a bet with him."

"A bet?" Ichigo flatly questioned, a coil of apprehension curling in his gut.

"Yes, a bet. If I won, he had to leave, and if he won, he had to leave… and I would go on a date with him." Her face flared a light pink when Ichigo choked, sputtering incoherent noises.

"A _date_?!" He finally got out, his hollow lurking just under the surface and radiating smug waves of gleeful malice. Ichigo ruthlessly squashed him down, pushing him as far away from his conscious as he possibly could, "All of you _let_ her do this?!" He glared at the others, his annoyance spiking further when Urahara's grin just spread wider, while Rukia and Renji looked away, unwilling to agree or disagree.

"I don't know why you're so upset Ichi-kun, he's a part of you!" Orihime fixed her stare on him, lips pursing into a pout, "I'd still be going on a date with _you_ , just a different side." Ichigo shook his head, grabbing her wrist and interrupting her healing, "Let go, kido takes much longer than my Rikka used to." She frowned at him when his grip tightened, though still gentle.

" _Orihime_ , my hollow is dangerous. You can't just go around making bets like that!"

"Well, he's never hurt me and you're in control now, so stop complaining." Orihime snatched her hand back, thoroughly annoyed with him even though her tone stayed soft. She reapplied her healing kido to the last patch of scrapes on his elbow, "Besides, it ended in a draw, so you don't even have to worry about it."

"...Fine." Ichigo's gaze softened as he let out a massive sigh.

"Well, I'll be going now if the happy couple is all settled~" Urahara stepped one foot back into the senkaimon, waving cheerfully. Ichigo raised a half-hearted hand back, his expression grumpy. He had a _hunch_ that the shopkeeper had expected his hollow to make an appearance, which irked him to no end.

"Ichigo." Rukia spoke up, crossing her arms, "I'll have to report this to the Soutaicho, you know. He's going to ask."

"Whatever." Ichigo grumbled as Orihime withdrew her hands, rolling his shoulders. He felt _better_ , but it just wasn't the same kind of patch-job that her Rikka used to do, "Yama-jii still owes me, anyway."

"You should probably stay with Orihime tonight, I'm sure you'll be arranged other accommodations in the morning. I have to go write up the report of this." Rukia continued, reaching out to prod Renji's back. He grumbled at her but took the hint, the two of them walking away.

"So, academy student, huh?" Ichigo arched a brow at Orihime, startled when she lunged forward to envelope him in a hug.

"I missed you so much." She finally withdrew, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. Ichigo smiled faintly at her, reaching to tuck her bangs behind one of her small ears.

"I missed you too." He gave her hand one last squeeze, using his knee as leverage to stand up. Orihime popped to her feet as well, tugging gently on his elbow.

"Come on, I have to show you around! I've met so many new people!" She chattered brightly, loosening her grip when he began moving beside her but keeping her hand hooked in the bend of his elbow. Ichigo smiled faintly at the top of her head, allowing her to lead him through the streets of Seireitei toward the academy. He gathered many curious glances as Orihime went on about her lessons and Hachi's training, the two of them arriving on the academy grounds after a ten minute walk. The door to her rooms was in the middle of a long corridor, other students' quarters surrounding them. She produced a key from an inner pocket of her shihakusho, flicking on the lights as she opened the door. A small living room lay before them that was open to an equally small kitchen, while a traditional sliding door led to her bedroom.

"This is home!" Orihime smiled at him as Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back, carefully leaning it against the wall near the door.

"It's awfully small." Ichigo commented as he casually explored, pausing every so often to inspect small trinkets she had picked up from the markets out in Rukongai.

"But cozy." Orihime pointed out as she trailed after him, "Oh! Would like some tea? Are you hungry at all? I'm such a bad wife…" She trailed off, pouting, drawing a light chuckle from Ichigo.

"I'm fine, 'Hime." He warmly said, settled on her couch. Orihime popped down next to him, grabbing a pillow to hug in her lap.

"So… How did it happen?" She asked softly after a few beats of silence, watching Ichigo freeze for a moment.

"I finally agreed to Rukia's pestering." He settled for, assuming that the small woman had told Orihime all about his condition. He guessed right when Orihime bit her lip and nodded, catching the small flicker of sadness cross her eyes. He reached out and thumbed her chin, giving her a bright smile, "But that just means that I get to be with you, finally."

"Yes!" She smacked her fist into her palm, "I'm sure one of the squads will sweep you right up!" Ichigo frowned at that. He honestly hadn't put much thought into what he would actually _do_ when he got to Soul Society.

"Maybe." He acquiesced, silently turning over his options in his head. Like _hell_ if he would ever join Zaraki's squad, he would be fighting for his life the whole time. Or the fourth. Or the first, Yama-jii would send him flying off the handle more than what was healthy. The second was out too, he refused to assassinate souls in the dark of the night and wasn't very stealthy. Byakuya would drive him batty as well, and the twelfth? No way in hell. Ichigo sighed as he dragged a hand through his hair, feeling like his options were already so _few_ , "How much longer until you graduate?" He peered at Orihime. She brightened, holding up three fingers.

"Three months! Onabara-sensei says that as long as I improve my zanjutsu, I'm good to go!" Ichigo's gaze drifted down to her zanpakuto she had leaned against the coffee table, reaching out a hand to grab the blade. He suddenly stopped just inches away, lifting his eyes to Orihime.

"May I?" He awkwardly asked, knowing if someone were to just _grab_ Zangetsu like that, he would punch their teeth in. Unless it was Orihime, of course.

"Of course!" Orihime waved a hand, unbothered.

"So, Zanjutsu, huh?" He questioned as he tilted her sword every which way, pulling the blade out of the sheath. It was thin, only half the length of Zangetsu, and exceptionally _light_ in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm better at kido." Orihime rubbed her arm as Ichigo glanced back up at her.

"I could help you, you know." He quirked a brow when she brightened considerably, "I used to take a few kendo classes when I was little, too." He felt compelled to add. Picturing Orihime fighting, headlong and brash like he did, was a little comical.

"That would be amazing, Ichi-kun!" She beamed at him, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

"Have you learned its name yet?" He asked as he sheathed her sword, gently placing it back where he had picked it up. Orihime frowned at his question, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No, I only managed to get into my inner world once, and something kicked me right back out." She pouted even as Ichigo chuckled.

"If it makes you feel any better, Zangetsu tried to kill me the first time I ever met him." Ichigo paused, "And then my hollow did much the same. ...In fact, I _don't_ think there has been a time where I have met with them and had them not try to hand my ass to me." He crossed his arms, unsurprised when Orihime burst into laughter.

"Well maybe if you were nicer to them, they wouldn't treat you so badly!" Her eyes twinkled as she added, "You receive what you give, Ichi-kun."

"Right." Ichigo snorted, "Because if I went and offered my hand for my hollow to shake, I'm _pretty_ sure he would happily just chop it off." He watched Orihime sober up from her laughter, still smiling in amusement.

"Well, Hollow-san has a lot of pent up feelings to express."

" _Hollow-san_?" Ichigo's eyes widened, looking at her in disbelief, "You _named_ it?"

"What else am I supposed to call him?" Orihime pointed out, almost laughing again when Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't even want to know."

* * *

AN: Can I just say that I absolutely _love_ writing Shinji?

 _Please_ review! They make me feel all fuzzy. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Many of you are asking to see more of Ichigo's hollow, which is amusing. As much as I like writing him, this won't be turning into a Hichi/Hime story.  
Though it's tempting.

* * *

Ichigo scowled heavily as he shifted on his floor pouf, his back tense and gathering a formidable ache. Already he had been seated at the low table for over an hour, a long forgotten cup of tea sitting untouched in front of him. Orihime was directly to his right, just out of arm's reach, a happy smile on her face as she conversed lightly with Ukitake about her academy lessons. Rukia was seated at a large desk at the back of the room, working through a pile of paperwork nearly two feet tall and occasionally adding to the conversation.

"Ukitake." Ichigo cut in, leaning his elbows onto the table as his patience finally snapped, "Was there something you needed us for?" The older man turned his compassionate eyes on Ichigo, his expression containing hints of amusement.

"Your patience has grown, Kurosaki-san." He commented lightly, "However, yes, there is a point to this meeting. Would you mind explaining exactly what happened when your reiatsu seal was removed?" Ukitake watched Ichigo look away, his mouth set into an unhappy line. Even after all the years of dealing with his hollow, it always irked him to have to admit that it _still_ was able to slip his control, "Rukia told me the gist of the situation, but I would like to compare your points of view so we can create a plan of action for the future." Ichigo sighed as he quickly recounted the incident, making sure to include that his hollow had yet to stir since then.

"Ukitake-san, I want to add that Hollow-san wasn't _really_ trying to do any damage, I think he was just angry at being cooped up so long." Orihime cut over just as the white haired man was going to reply. She was fiddling with her tea cup, the severity of the situation not escaping her notice. Since Ichigo wasn't human anymore and was now under the jurisdiction of Soul Society's laws, they could take action against him. With the Vizard's return the laws had been relaxed slightly, but Central 46 still held them in a very low regard. Orihime was glad that Ukitake had taken initiative to speak to Ichigo, as the captain was more tactful than the others.

"Yes, it seems to me that your hollow needs more of an outlet than the other Vizards' do, Kurosaki-san." Ukitake took a sip of his tea, "I talked to Hirako-taicho about it and he agrees. The others' explained that their hollow only appears to try and wrest control from them. They don't exchange words, and once they assert their dominance, the issue goes away. From what I understand, your hollow actively seeks out interaction?" Ichigo nodded, scowling.

"He once called himself my 'instinct', whatever that meant." He shrugged as Ukitake thoughtfully leaned his head back, "After the war he would occasionally try to force me to use his power while I was fighting, but he never tried to take control like yesterday."

"Let me speak to the Vizards some more and we can work out a plan. I have a feeling some finesse will be required to keep you two in balance," Ukitake's eyes belied his amusement as Orihime looked away to keep her smile hidden, "Before you go, Soutaicho also wanted me to inform you that you will be taking lessons at the academy with Inoue-san until she graduates."

"What?" Ichigo burst out, "I don't need _lessons_ , I do just fine!" The thought of having to listen to one of the academy instructors school him was detestable, when he could easily wipe the floor with them. He had his _bankai_ already, for god's sake.

"I'm afraid he insists, Kurosaki-san." Ukitake confirmed as Rukia made a frustrated noise from her desk.

"Ichigo, you need to learn Kido." She clarified, not looking up as she rustled through a stack of papers, "I know you're a hopeless case, but you at least need to recognize what spells do and how to avoid being caught in the crossfire of your allies."

"Fine, but I'm _not_ wearing that uniform." Ichigo groused, before suddenly going still, "And her name isn't _Inoue_ anymore, Ukitake." Orihime startled at that, peeking at him through her lashes.

"Actually, Ichi-kun-"

"'Til death do you part', Ichigo." Rukia pointed out, stifling her laugh when Ichigo whipped to look at Orihime.

"Human documentation doesn't carry over after death, Kurosaki-san." Ukitake's eyes were dancing as he folded his arms inside his sleeves.

"Ah! I mean, I'm still your wife at heart, Ichi-kun!" Orihime sputtered, waving her hands in front of her chest. Ichigo's eyes zeroed in on her left hand, seeing their wedding ring absent. He almost was infuriated before he belatedly remembered that human possessions didn't carry into Soul Society- there was no possible way she could have brought it.

"If you want to know the mechanics of marriage here, you could always talk to Nii-sama." Rukia smugly put in, expecting Ichigo's scoff.

"Like I would ask that uptight bastard something like that." He grumbled as he rose to his feet, holding out a hand for Orihime. She laid her slim fingers in his as he helped her to her feet, only inclining his head as she dipped into a bow to Ukitake and Rukia. They gave a couple of quick goodbyes before leaving the 13th division's head office, Orihime leading the way through the empty streets. Lunchtime had already come and gone, most of the shinigami were back to their respective duties.

"So what do you think?" Orihime eventually spoke up as they casually made their way back to the academy, "About handling your hollow?" She clarified after a moment of Ichigo's silence, his expression turning serious.

"Just that everything is going to go sideways and not according to plan." Ichigo shrugged, before catching Orihime's eye, "I'll just beat him down again if I have to. It'll be okay." He reassured her, raising their clasped hands and kissing her knuckles. Ichigo didn't voice his skepticism at his own comment, choosing instead to internalize it. He would _make_ it work out, if only for the fact that he didn't want to field both the Central 46's idea of punishment nor the Gotei 13's. They each had a bad habit of doling out unfair punishments, only to rescind them after years of anguish. The Vizards themselves were a prime example, and Ichigo knew that if his hollow powers hadn't been such a trump card in the war against Aizen, the group would more than likely still be banished and occasionally hunted.

"I think we should speak to Onabara-sensei before tomorrow, Ichi-kun." Orihime tugged him towards to man's office after they arrived on the academy grounds, the school not in session.

"If you think so." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as she lead him in front of a large wooden door, knocking softly.

"Enter." A soft, deep voice carried through the wood, Orihime turning the knob and peeking her head in cheerfully.

"Sensei, I have Ichigo with me. May we come in?" She questioned, stepping inside as Onabara nodded. Ichigo stepped in after her, carefully eyeing the large man that sat behind the desk at the far end of the room. He was likewise sizing Ichigo up, a stern look on his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?" He questioned, waiting for Ichigo to nod, "The Soutaicho has ordered that you are to be tested for proficiency in the four areas of combat. You will join Inoue Orihime's classes for the tests that you fail." Onabara watched Ichigo go rigid when he spoke Orihime's name, curiously wondering what triggered his response, "I have an instructor scheduled to meet you first thing tomorrow morning to administer the test." Ichigo nodded, glad that he would be able to get it over with quickly.

"I won't hold back, so you know. Make sure you send someone _good_." He commented, knowing (but not caring) that he was coming off as arrogant. Frankly, the previous conversation was still on his mind and his mood was dark.

"I don't think it will be a problem." Onabara said, glancing up pensively at Ichigo. After a long beat of slightly awkward silence, Onabara waved them out, wondering just what Ichigo and Orihime were to each other. He knew Orihime fairly well and found her to be a cheerful, exuberant soul that was eager to please- her reputation for being close to one of the main fighters in the war was _known_ , yet she rarely talked about it. To see her with such a surly, scowling young man was strange- they were the antithesis to each other. Orihime was small, bubbly, and polite, whereas from what he just saw, Ichigo was very much a large presence, irritable, and _cocky_. Onabara didn't miss how Ichigo had always kept himself slightly angled so he could keep Orihime in his line of sight, however. With a sigh, he pushed the thought from his mind as he pulled a stack of graduation papers toward him, settling into the mundane work of signing off forms.

* * *

Orihime flitted around her living quarters almost nervously that night, a small duster in hand. She had a large reserve of very restless energy that she was trying to burn before it crept into her actions- the last thing she wanted was for Ichigo to worry for her. Her eyes flicked to where he was settled deeply into her couch, cross legged and balancing a cup of tea on one of his knees, a book held aloft in his other hand. The sight was familiar to her, and with a small pang she thought back to their old life together. He used to always sit near her and read while she did the household chores, saying that even though she refused to let him help he could at least keep her company. His eyes occasionally lifted to meet hers, contemplative, but he never said anything, instead choosing to go back to his book. The silence made Orihime even more jittery- she felt like she should comfort him, say something to take the edge off his mood, but there wasn't anything she could say that would actually _help._

Ichigo suddenly let out a massive sigh, flopping his book down without saving the page and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Ichi-kun?" Orihime questioned, slightly worried.

" _Hollow_ wants to know what's got you so uh, flustered." Ichigo said after a long pause, obviously amending the words. Orihime blinked at him a few times, surprised, "We need to actually think up a name too, I can't call him 'Hollow' with a straight face. It's ridiculous." He scowled heavily, shifting so he could lean his arms over his knees. His eyebrows shot up when Orihime was suddenly right in front of him, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"So can he see everything you see then? Hear everything? Do you _let_ him or does he just do it?" She rattled off, somewhat excitedly, her expression light.

"I honestly don't know." Ichigo said, "But I can usually feel him lurking around when he _does_ pay attention."

"Mou, that's so interesting!" Orihime pouted, staring deep into his eyes as if looking for the hollow, "Do you have any ideas for a name?" She asked, causing Ichigo to scowl.

"I think 'Horse' would be just fine."

"Horse?" Orihime questioned incredulously, "That's rude, Ichi-kun."

"His words, not mine." Ichigo shrugged, "He calls me King and himself my horse. It works for me."

"Ah! Then it makes sense!" Orihime slammed her fist down on her open palm, startling Ichigo, "He's always called me Queen, I thought it was because of my name!"

"He's an idiot." Ichigo flatly stated, flinching slightly when Orihime glared at him.

"Be nice to him. He _is_ you after all." She berated him, tapping a finger to her chin contemplatively, "What if we called him Prince?"

"What? Why?"

"Because if you're the king, and since he comes out only when you've been well, defeated, he's like the prince in waiting!" Orihime brightly explained, while Ichigo's scowl deepened furiously.

"We are _not_ calling him that. I'll never hear the end of it." He shook his head, Orihime's determined expression giving him a sense of dread.

"He can be Hiko! It's perfect!" She clapped, ignoring Ichigo's groan.

"More like Umahiko." He groused.

"We are not calling him 'Horse Prince'." Orihime frowned, "Hiko is perfectly good."

"...Fine." He grumpily conceded. He definitely _wasn't_ looking forward to informing his hollow of his new name, already Ichigo could imagine the gleeful gloating.

"I can't wait to meet my zanpakuto." Orihime sighed wistfully after a few moments, squeaking slightly when Ichigo reached out and pulled her forward. She landed in his lap, shifting so that she could settle against his chest.

"Don't rush it, you might find out you have an asshole living inside your head." Ichigo bit out wryly, tapping his temple, "Or in my case, two."

"I'm sure Zanpakuto-san will be more than lovely." Orihime frowned at him, glancing over at her sword. She wondered if it could actively _hear_ them? From the sword? From inside her own head? Shaking the thought out, she laid her ear against Ichigo's collar, able to hear his heart beating steadily.

"I hope so, for your own sake." Ichigo chuckled quietly, pulling her closer. One of his large hands almost covered the span across the small of her back and his other held onto her knees, relishing in the feel of her against her body. His grip tightened minutely when he thought back to what Rukia had pointed out.

"Inoue Orihime," He began, leaning so that his face was only inches from hers. Familiar, wide grey eyes peered back at him, her lips slightly parted, "Would you be my girlfriend?" He grinned, reciting the words he had once spoken to her many years ago. Her eyes flashed with recognition as they darted back and forth across his face, slightly surprised.

"Of course, Ichi-kun, but why…?" She questioned, confused. Her gaze studied him as his grin stretched wider, lending an attractive lightness to his features.

"Well, I figure we have to start from scratch here, right?" He teased, touching their foreheads together, "And I can't exactly pop the big question if you're just an acquaintance, 'Hime." Her face was still blank as she turned his words over, before suddenly she laughed.

"I'll be waiting for that surprise, then." She gave him a bright smile and pressed a small, chaste kiss to his lips. Ichigo caught her chin when she went to pull away, keeping her still while he deepened their kiss. Orihime almost shuddered when his tongue swept over her lips gently, his thumb swiping across her jaw. Since he had arrived they had only shared a handful of very small kisses, and she had forgotten how intense it was to have his full attention on her. Her heart fluttered in her throat when her fingers brushed over the sinews in his back, Ichigo's hand tightening in her hair. It was intoxicating, Orihime thought, as she let her eyes drift closed.

Ichigo eventually let his head drop to rest on her shoulder, his breath imperceptibly uneven. He smiled into her collar when she let out a small, disappointed noise.

* * *

"Ichi-kun, this is Rie-sensei." Orihime introduced, gesturing towards the woman standing in front of them. She was tall, standing a full head above Orihime, with inky black hair that was held up in a casual bun. She wore the typical black shihakusho, her zanpakuto strapped to her back instead of her waist.

"Pleasure." Ichigo murmured, silently eyeing her. Rie nodded at him, unfolding her arms out of her sleeves.

"Kurosaki-san, I will be testing your abilities. We will test your movement, hand to hand combat, zanjutsu skills, and your knowledge of kido." She settled into a ready stance, "Please avoid my strikes." She requested, jumping forward. Orihime quietly stepped off to the side, leaving the rectangle that had been inscribed on the floor as a boundary. Ichigo ducked under Rie's strike, casually stepping to the side when she followed with a sweeping kick. She threw a few more slow strikes, all of which Ichigo could see coming from a mile away. He never even had to lift both of his feet at once, keeping up a relaxed walking pace throughout it all.

"Very good. If you are able, please demonstrate your shunpo." Rie straightened, her breathing still smooth. Ichigo flashed to stand right behind Rie, the woman jerking her head around to look at him. Her eyes were slightly wide, having been caught off guard.

"He's amazing!" A small, excited whisper caught Orihime's attention, turning slightly to see a small gathering of students leaning inside the door. She didn't know any of them personally, they were all in classes lower than hers.

"Is this really the academy standards you're testing?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow, "Because so far, I could do this in my sleep."

"Not every shinigami is made for battle, Kurosaki-san. The Gotei 13 has determined this level to be suitable for defeating the average hollow." Rie's gaze bored into him, making him drop the subject, "Now if you please, lay aside your zanpakuto and we will get to hand to hand combat." Ichigo obliged, pulling Zangetsu from his back.

"'Hime, catch." He tossed the blade before Orihime could register his words, her hands fumbling slightly with the hilt. The blade was still wrapped, which she was more than thankful for. Ichigo gave her a small smile before turning back to Rie, exchanging several blows with her. He blocked every strike she made, slowly but surely driving her back.

"Wooooow," Several of the girls had ventured inside of the room, one of them holding a hand over her mouth, "Is that a new student? Do you think he'll be our senpai?" They whispered to each other just as Ichigo gave a swift roundhouse kick to Rie, the woman barely managing to block it, "Look, Inoue-senpai has his sword! It's so big!" Another of the girls gushed, drawing Orihime's gaze. She met their eyes, all of them giving her curious, awed looks.

"Enough. We'll test zanjutsu now, Kurosaki-san." Rie cut in suddenly, Ichigo blinking as he pulled back his hand from gripping her raised forearm- he had been just moments away from bodily throwing her over his shoulder. He turned to look at Orihime, surprised to see a gathering of students crowding around her, watching him with bated breath.

"Good luck." Orihime smiled at him as she handed him back Zangetsu, struggling to keep her wrist firm when the weight of the blade wasn't close to her body. She had never actually held his sword- it was _heavy_. Ichigo nodded his thanks at her, settling across from Rie as his reiatsu unraveled the wrapping on Zangetsu, sensing the impending fight.

"We do not fight with shikai here, Kurosaki-san. Please seal your blade away." The instructor frowned at him as she unsheathed her own sword.

"Uh… This is how it always is." Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, lifting Zangetsu, "I don't know how to _not_ be in shikai."

"You don't- ...Very well." Rie shook her head, frowning. She had never heard of such a thing, "Let's begin." She said as she lashed out in a very straightforward move, meant to sink to her blade into Ichigo's shoulder. He easily lifted Zangetsu in time, throwing her blade to the side and countering with his own jab towards her ribs. Rie leapt back, dragging her zanpakuto around in a swoop, the edge singing towards Ichigo's ankles. He leapt up as it swept through the air harmlessly, bringing up his sword to slash at her arm. Rie had to flip out of the way again, driven on the defense.

"So fast!" One of the students gasped, her eyes following the fight. The awe stricken look on her face was more than familiar to Orihime, who had to hide her smile as the students burst into another round of excited murmurs as Ichigo battered Rie's sword away mercilessly.

 _Looks like Ichi-kun is going to be popular_. She thought to herself, smiling when Ichigo's eyes found hers for a brief second. They flashed a bewildered look at his audience, but his attention was drawn back when Rie suddenly straightened, sheathing her sword.

"Can you demonstrate a low level Hado and Bakudo, Kurosaki-san?" She asked as Ichigo let the tension flee from his limbs, holding Zangetsu lax at his side.

"I actually don't know any kido." He said as he replaced Zangetsu on his back, resisting the urge to fidget under Rie's intense stare. She hadn't given any kind of praise or hints as to what she thought of his abilities, and it was slightly unsettling to be judged so secretly.

"Very well." She inclined her head, "I am finished with you then. A messenger will be sent when we have further placement for you." Rie moved to leave the room as Ichigo nodded, turning towards Orihime. The watching students suddenly started clapping, even as Ichigo scowled at them.

"You seem to be popular, Ichi-kun." Orihime raised a hand to cover her laugh when Ichigo's intense gaze snapped to her, "I might have to watch out for romantic rivals, especially when our relationship is so _new_." She continued to tease, earning a small, radiant grin from Ichigo.

"Never, 'Hime."

* * *

Please review :-) It kicks my ass into gear.


End file.
